X4:NeXt Generation
by J.A. Stevens
Summary: When information about a new class 5 mutant gets out, Magneto is quick to act. He knows with this mutant he can finally stop the humans. Only the Xmen can stop him. Sequal to X3. Suck at summaries, just read lol. My first X story dont be to harsh, RR


I DO NOT OWN X MEN (nor would I be so lucky or rich.:( )

NOTE: Hi, this is my X4. It goes with the movie storyline so blah blah blah enjoy.

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

The day was a particularly nice day for a stroll in the park. Calm, no wind, peaceful. Many elderly play games of chess, people walking dogs, and others just sitting and relaxing, not everyday is like this, so they should take as much out of it as possible. Yup, the world was becoming a better place now, thanks for the cure. People could know their a little safer without as many mutants. There had been a lot of evil mutants, one of which actually got cured. His name is Eric, or what he likes to be called, Magneto. He was in this particular park, playing a game of chess.

Eric sat at a chess table in the far corner. A look of astonishment in his eyes made people passing a bit weary. He sat there...staring straight at a single metal chess piece.

"Well are we gonna be here all day, or are you gonna make a move?" A voice asked.

Eric's eyes widened even more, he knew that voice... his own voice. He started to grin, "Oh don't worry, I will make my move eventually.." He looked up to see himself sitting across from him, then looked back down at the pieces. "I didn't know you played chess," he said as a piece moved on it's own to a opened space. He looked back up and smiled.

"Well when you left me in that damn car...I put some practice time in..." He grabbed a piece and moved it.

"Are you angry?" Eric asked his double, while he moved yet another piece.

"Maybe, I'm still trying to get over the fact that you actually left me there." He moved another piece.

"Dear, I was only doing what was good for the brotherhood, you can't say you wouldn't do the same." Eric moved again.

"Your right, I've come to terms with that, by the way," the double moved a final piece, "checkmate."

Eric started to laugh, "It's great to have you back Mystique. And even better you know what this means?"

"The cures not permanent.." She said softly.

They both paused for a moment, as if they were both thinking the same thing.

"Oh dear, this may come to our advantage.." Eric said with a evil grin on his face, "come we must rejoin the brotherhood and stop the humans, they went too far this time."

* * *

Rogue sat in her room looking out the window. Outside she could see the gravestones of the recently departed Jean Grey, Prof. X, and Scott Summers. But nothing could keep her mind away from what was about to come, she had a little meeting with Bobby tonight. This would be no ordinary date, for this was the first date with him where she would not have her mutant power. She was happier and looked at life in a new direction, she could now kiss Bobby without there being a chance of him dying or going into a coma. 

'Knock, knock.'

Rogue rushed to the door, trying not to wake anybody up. She opened it and Bobby was standing there, he was wearing jeans and a nice blue shirt.

"Are you ready?" He asked handing her the flowers.

"Of coarse.." She smiled taking the flowers.

The two love birds walked down the hallway...holding hands. They continued down to the living room area, in there was a T.V. and a couch...and a kid sitting on the couch. The kid was blinking and making the channels change.

"Get out!" Bobby said in a polite, angry way.

The kid looked, got up, and left.

After the kids left, Rogue and Bobby literally fell on the couch in each others arms. They vigorously started to make out, only stopping for breath every now and again.

"This is great," Bobby said during one of the air breaks.

"I know," Rogue replied, staring into his blue eyes.

Rogue reached up and started to kiss him again.

Logan walked in to get to the kitchen. He turned his head to find them. "Woah, don't let me bother you two," He started to walk to the kitchen, "Oh and Iceman, be safe." He started to laugh quietly under his breath.

Logan continued into the kitchen. He opened a cupboard and pulled out a bottle of soda, open it and started to drink it. The cool rush of flavor was refreshing. In a matter of seconds the cola was gone. He then continued back out of the kitchen, looking to find a new sight. Rogue was sitting in the corner, curled up in a ball, and Bobby's lifeless body on the couch.

"Oh my God.." He said rushing over to Bobby, who wasn't responding. He then turned to rogue and rushed to her. "What happ.."

"NO!" She screamed. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" Her head collapsed into her hands, weeping.

"Somebody help!" Logan yelled.

The constant screaming woke Ororo and she came running to Bobby's side. "What happened here?" She asked the puzzled Logan. Then she saw Rogue in the corner weeping. "Oh no, Logan take Bobby, I have to contact Hank...the cure is not permanent."

Logan picked Bobby up, hoping for the best, then he looked at Rogue. "He'll be okay...I promise," He said softly.

* * *

Okay it's just the first chapt. DON'T BE TOO HARSH :( . I twied hard :'( :D :'(. Anyways REVIEW! 


End file.
